gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario and Luigi: The Star Chronicles
Mario and Luigi: Sibling Journey is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo. It's the fifth game in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, and is set to be released on the 3DS in 2016. Story/Plot The story begins in Peach's Castle, where Toadsworth, Toadbert, and Peach are discussing matters about Bowser and the town's security. Toadbert thinks the castle and Toad Town should hire security guards and maybe an army when Mario isn't there to fight Bowser. However, Toadsworth disagrees and thinks that they should rely on Mario and his bro. The meeting breaks up, and Toadbert heads over to take a walk in Mushroom Woods. When Toadbert reaches it, Bowser jumps out from behind a tree and orders Toadbert to take him to the princess. Seeing this from his bedroom in Toad Town, Luigi retrieves Mario and they head off to beat Bowser. Bowsers top three minions, Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp get Bowser and bring him back to his castle. Bowser complains that if he's going to beat Mario, he needs some new minions to help. After hearing this, Private, Corporal, and Sergeant go looking for someone to help Bowser. They find Wario and Waluigi, the biggest outlaws in the Garlic Kingdom. The two newly hired minions set off to Toad Town. Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle, Mario is being congratulated for beating Bowser once again. But when he returns to his residence, Mario finds Luigi missing. After asking the townsfolk for answers, Mario decides to go to Mushroom Woods. While looking, Mario finds Wario and Waluigi carrying Luigi in a cage. Mario releases Luigi, and together they beat the Wario Bros. When Mario and Luigi realized that Wario might have been a new threat to them, they hurry back to Peach's Castle. However, they find that Princess Peach was captured, and the Wario Bros. were just a distraction. Because of this, Mario and Luigi head out to Bowser's Castle. Before they left, Starlow flew through a window and exclaimed she wanted to come along, too. On the way, the bros passed through Mushroom Woods in order to get to Blubble Lake. However, they suddenly see the Wario Bros once again. Instead of fighting Mario, Wario lures him and his brother into a pitfall trap. The bros were at least nine feet into the ground, and they were in trouble. Luigi then finds a strange rock in the dirt wall, and when he removed it, the pit suddenly led to an underground cave. At the end, the bros emerged into a haunted mansion. Inside, Luigi saw Proffesor Elvin Gadd, who gave the Poltergust to Luigi for a second special attack. The bros. continued on and found out that the king of all ghosts , King Boo was haunting the mansion. They find an exit to the mansion, but then find out they can't leave until King Boo is defeated. They go to the parlor and find King Boo messing with a short old man. Mario and Luigi attack King Boo, and defeat him, freeing the mansion of the curse. Ranks *Mushroom Rank (default) - 1 piece of gear. *Shell Rank (level 5) - 2 pieces of gear *Flower Rank (level 10) - 3 pieces of gear. *Shine Rank (level 20) *Star Rank (level 30) *Rainbow Rank (level 40) Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Antagonists *Smithy *Akylar *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Elite Trio Other *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toadbert *Toada *Dr. Toadley *Captain Toadluth *Yoshi *Professor Elvin Gadd *Doctor Svenicstein *Coldrock Boy *Supremeyosh *Shadnal the Great *Baygarm *Barletta *Baruyti *Bardoser *Barwygin *Broque Moniesur *Broggy *Popple *Big Arioss *Starlow *Stareen *Starack *Starhite *Starple *King Starbow *Jimmo Lommo Dombo *Gramkoop *Cannonmaster Locations *Toad Town *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Woods *Toad Town Caves *Doctor's Mansion *Yoshi Jungle *Coldrock Pass *Coldrock Caves *Mt. Violhan *Bowser's Castle *Paradise Cruise *Arioss Island *Gobobin Sands *Bararar Lake *Bararar Park *Dawnark Shrine *Koopil Tunnel *Akylar's Tomb *Coldrock Peak *Cyber Dimension Castle Enemies Bosses Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Mario and Luigi Category:Mario Games Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Alphadream Games